1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a field drain panel for water management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following patents were developed: U.S. Pat. No. 980,442 discloses a drainage culvert which has an upper corrugated arched section 3 and a lower flat section 1 with upturned flanges 2 along each edge. See FIGS. 1 and 3. The culvert may include two upper longitudinal sections as shown in FIGS. 1 and 4 such that the ends overlap one full corrugation. The upper section includes flanges 4 that fit within the upturned flanges 2 of the flat bottom section. Bolts 5 may be used to fasten the sections together.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,071,185 discloses a metal culvert that includes a flat plate 5 with longitudinal grooves 7 for receiving an arched cover plate 6 without the use of fastening means. See FIGS. 1 and 2, and lines 36-46 of page 1. FIG. 3 shows two corrugated arched plates overlapped at their ends so that they interlock. See lines 61-70 of page 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,222 discloses coupling means on corrugated tubing that includes corrugations of a reduced depth at 12a where two tubes are coupled together as compared to the corrugation depths 12 at other sections. See FIGS. 1-3 and column 2, lines 34-41.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,924 discloses an arched conduit suitable for use as drain tubing. The conduit includes a flat base D and a section having the cross section of a parabolic arch. See FIGS. 1-3 and column 3, lines 36-43. Ribs 22 and 24 are shown on the outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,613 discloses a drain conduit which includes a base B of porous material such as netting or mesh, and a top wall A formed of two layers 60 and 62 of polyethylene with filler materials. The base and top wall are connected at their edges as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. Apertures 50 at the apex and 52, 54 at the side walls are included as shown in FIG. 1. The side walls are also corrugated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,367 in the FIG. 10 construction discloses an extruded plastic conduit 61 of relatively low profile for use as a roadway underdrain. The conduit includes perforations 66 and interior vertical reinforcing walls 62 and 63. See column 12, lines 4-26. The use of high density polyethylene is discussed in column 13, lines 18-37.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,759 discloses a ground drainage system that utilizes a plurality of corrugated tubes oriented in a side-by-side linear fashion with respect to each other by tear portions 19 as shown in FIGS. 2-5. For drainage use, the tubes may be arranged vertically or horizontally as suggested in the paragraph bridging columns 6 and 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,151 discloses the use of high density polyethylene arch-shaped galleries in drain fields. See column 6, lines 16-18. FIGS. 12-14 show two galleries 10 and 10A with means for coupling the two together. The end wall 28 of gallery 10 is cut off so that rib 18 can be placed over rib 18A' of lesser height on gallery 10A as described in column 5, lines 48-65.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,577 discloses a culvert formed from a plurality of corrugated sections 22 with outer reinforcing ribs 24 and 26. See FIG. 1. The ends of the sections 22 are supported in receiving channels 32 over footing pads 28 and 30 as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. See column 3, lines 45-65.
The field of search included class 138, subclasses 111, 168 and 173; and class 405, subclasses 43, 48, 49, 124 and 126. Examiner Dennis Taylor was also consulted.